


Never Give Up, Never Surrender

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Thermian
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the DVD for Galaxy Quest you could listen to the movie in different languages.  English, French, Spanish and... Thermian!  Yes, the entire movie was translated into Thermian.  How awesome is that?  Anyway, that inspired the following...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up, Never Surrender

Never Give Up, Never Surrender 

Bernice

with suggestions by Wolfie

Pairing: Captain Peter Quincy Taggart/Doctor Lazaras,  
Warnings: NC17 content, sexual situations, some strong language  
Language: Thermian

-oo0oo-

"Arhchrrgk rkagnganakryk aarah?"

"Hahhhhchk arhchrrgk arhchrrgk aakj arh aarah aarhaaahhra." aarh Captain Taggart aara haaahhra.

"Aahahaa Lieutenant Madison?" aarh Doctor Lazaras, aahakahaja ajahaakea Madison aha, ahakhajja.

Doctor Lazaras arhchrrgk aarhaa rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj.

"Haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh rkagnganakryk, Lazaras, ahhha haahajg ajj!"

"Achaajaah!" Doctor Lazaras ahhacha aahhcaaaa. "Aahhaaahhhachaaaa! Acaha achaaa!"

"Aaaach," aarh Captain Taggart. "Aahahacch Peter, ah?"

"Ah Peter," Doctor Lazaras haachkaaaach aahrch ahach. Ahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh

Arkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A kagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj.

Ahaaha, ahahkahakjaa ajakcha ah a aha ahhaa ahaahkakajkjcha chaaa acahha. Achahha, ahakahhja aja ajja caaaa achaaa. Taggart aha ahhaah ackah rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj.

"Ah."

"Aaha hahaaheaa ahaa ehhaa." A kagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. Doctor Lazaras ahaahhaka ahaajaa aaahahh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lazaras aaaahaaha aheakackha ajaa jklja akaaa Hahhhhchk alllla aakja arhchrrgk arhchrrgk aarhaa aaaarh aarhaaaaahhra.

Aheakackha ajaa jklja alllla aakja. Ahaha akea haaa arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. Ahaaha, ahahkahakjaa ajakcha ah a aha ahhaa ahaahkakajkjcha chaaa acahha. Achahha, ahakahhja aja ajja caaaa achaaa. Taggart arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha.

Ahaaha, ahahkahakjaa ajakcha ah a aha ahhaa ahaahkakajkjcha chaaa acahha. Achahha, ahakahhja aja ajja caaaa achaaa. Taggart aha ahhaah ackah rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. Doctor Lazaras arhchrrgk aarhaaa rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah.

Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. Ahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh, Taggart, aahakeha aahhhicha aj jaakahaa a hekahchahaaa ahaaaa. Aaah, ahaahaheahaah. Lazaras aaaahaaha aheakack ahaahkakajkjcha chaaa acahha. Achahha, ahakahhja aja ajja caaaa achaaa. Taggart aha ahhaah ackah rkagnganakryk ahach arhchrrgk aarah. A rkagnganakryk hahhhhchk arhchrrgk haachkaaaach aahrch ahach arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj.

"Ah Peter," Doctor Lazaras haachkaaaach aahrch ahach. Ahrch ahach arhchrrgk jaarh. "Aaa!" aaahaaha aheakackha ajaa jklja akaaa Hahhhhchk alllla aakja arhchrrgk arhchrrgk aarah aarah aarhaaahhra.

Aheakackha ajaa jklja alllla aakja. Ahaha akea haaa arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha haahajg ajj. Ahaaha, ahahkahakjaa ajakcha ah a aha ahhaa ahaahkakajkjcha chaaa acahha. Achahha, ahakahhja aja ajja caaaa achaaa. Taggart arhchrrgk aarah. Ahahhahaa ahhha. Lazaras aha a Taggart, Taggart aha a Lazaras aha ahchcaaa ahaaah. Ahaachahha ah. "AAAAAAAAAAAA," aarh, ararah ahrahhh.

"Aa aaaaaaaa."

"Arhchrrgk rkagnganakryk aarah" aarh, Lazaras ahaah. Aaakjaa jajaa. Chaaajaa aaaa ajakcha ah a aha ahhaa ahaahkakajkjcha. Aa aakja arhchrrgk arhchrrgk aarah

"Never give up. Never surrender," Taggart aha ahhkaaah acjajaa ahh.

"Ashaachha".


End file.
